


The One Where Finn Isn't a Bear

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Series: Story of Three Boys/Rambling Wrecks AUs [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, American Football, Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An SOTB AU from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/640209/chapters/1160593">The Draft [All Things Go]</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Finn Isn't a Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by david-of-oz AFTER the fact, so if you noticed typos last night, they should be gone today. :)

In the months leading up to the draft, Kurt considers several times trying the option of telling Finn that he should _not_ enter the draft. He knows that Finn is almost guaranteed to listen to Kurt and withdraw his name immediately, and part of Kurt would enjoy watching the fallout, not to mention he knows that all three of them will be happier if Finn foregoes the NFL. Kurt resists, though, because he doesn’t want to be just another one of a chorus of voices trying to tell Finn what’s best for Finn, none of them letting Finn make his own choices. 

Noah and Kurt turn it over and over in their heads, spending time that they should probably be studying discussing the draft and all thirty-two NFL teams and the cities they’re located in. There are only three teams that seem acceptable to them, in terms of location: the two New York teams and the Eagles, because if Finn were in Philadelphia, he really could live in New York with them and commute. The team in Washington would almost work, but Noah gets distracted from their discussion of Finn’s draft placement with a forty-five minute rant about the Washington team’s name, and that alone is enough to make Kurt hope fervently that Washington stays far, far away from Finn. The last thing Finn or any of them need is Noah turning up with protest signs at every game.

The problem with the Giants is that they’re firmly committed to Eli for the forseeable future, and the Eagles have almost a surplus of quarterbacks. The Jets have Geno and the number seven pick, which is definitely after where every single projection has Finn going. Most of the mock drafts have Finn going at number three, behind Keleigh and Fannin, to the Bears, and while a younger Noah would have been excited about that, the two of them spend too much time frowning at the list of flights from Chicago to New York. 

The only thing that they can do is be there, and Kurt feels marginally better that at least they had a hand in making sure Finn is the best-dressed white draftee, at least. The three of them, Rachel, Burt, Carole, and Audrey all sit at a large round table in the green room, water bottles and phones on display for the cameras, and Kurt grips Noah’s hand a little too tightly under the table. 

Audrey spends most of the time they’re waiting trying to climb out of Carole’s lap and come around near Kurt, Noah, and Finn to dance. 

“Audrey, you need to sit down,” Carole fusses. “We can find you a chair if you don’t want to sit in my lap.”

“I want to dance!” Audrey says. “I have a dancin’ dwess!” For once, Kurt had managed to exercise complete control over Audrey’s attire for an event, and he smiles smugly to himself. 

“It’s a beautiful dress, Audrey,” Rachel says from the other side of Carole, shooting her best show smile at the cameras as she talks. “I’m sure everyone notices how pretty it is.”

“You sure do, honey, but it’s too crowded in here to dance,” Burt says to Audrey, ignoring Rachel, and then he turns towards Finn and Noah. “So I think the Titans oughta go with that wide receiver out of Oregon, what’s his name. Keleigh.”

“Really?” Kurt says skeptically. “I’d think they’d want to snatch up Fannin. They could use a cornerback that actually makes a few interceptions instead of waving his arms in the air like ‘pick me, pick me!’”

Burt looks absolutely gobsmacked for a few seconds before he responds. “Son, you been holding out on me?” Burt asks.

Kurt tilts his head. “What do you mean?” he says, a little too innocently and feeling a little more smug than before. Burt doesn’t have a chance to respond verbally, because the room gets quiet all at once, the video feed flipping to the stage.

The NFL Commissioner walks across the stage, and she stops at the podium. “With the first pick of the 2016 draft, the Tennessee Titans choose T. J. Keleigh of the University of Oregon.”

“Now they just need a quarterback who can throw something to him,” Noah says as the table where Keleigh is stands up. Kurt sniffs, because it really is too bad they didn’t go with the less obvious choice of Fannin.

Rachel frowns comically and looks at the cameras. “It’s too bad you didn’t go first, Finn,” she says loudly. 

“Didn’t want to live in Tennessee anyway. Fannin’ll go next,” Finn says.

Finn’s right, and Fannin does go next to the Bengals, who had traded with Tampa Bay a week earlier for the number two pick. 

“I hope he likes animal prints,” Kurt says as he glances at the video feed of Fannin putting on a Bengals hat. 

The next thing that happens is Finn’s phone ringing, and Kurt looks away from the video feed to stare at Finn. He seems to hesitate for a second before he answers. 

“This is Finn Hudson.”

Now Noah’s the one squeezing Kurt’s hand too tightly, and while everyone else is looking at Finn, the two of them exchange a sad look. Number three, to Chicago, just like every single mock draft board predicted. 

Most of what Finn is saying consists of “Uh-huh” and “Okay” and “Thanks,” but then he says “Thanks, Mr. Pioli,” and Kurt looks sharply at Noah. 

“I thought the Bears’ GM was Bill Armory,” Kurt whispers to Noah. 

“He is!” Noah pulls out his own phone, typing frantically as Finn stands up, still on the phone, and points to the video feed. “Pioli’s at—”

“The Chicago Bears have traded with the New York Jets,” is what the speakers on either side of the video feed screen say, and Kurt can feel his eyes bugging out. 

“—the Jets,” Noah finishes, dropping his phone on the table.

“I will, yeah,” Finn says, starting to sound a little giddy. “Yes, I sure do! Thanks.” He ends the call and looks up at Kurt and Noah with wide eyes. “You guys.”

“How?” Kurt manages to get out. 

Carole sounds almost frantic. “Finn, who was that?”

“What’s happening?” Burt asks. “Who was on the phone?”

“The Bears wanted Geno Smith,” Finn says. “They traded their slot for Geno. You guys, the Jets traded Geno for the number three pick!”

“You’re still at number three,” Kurt says, then gestures to the cameras coming in closer. He glances at Noah, who looks like he’s still completely stunned. 

“With the number three pick in the 2016 draft, the New York Jets select Finn Hudson,” the speakers announce. 

“That’s me,” Finn says. He sounds almost high, and one of the NFL people has to almost herd him out toward the stage. The rest of them are herded into a different green room and handed different water bottles. 

“I wasn’t expecting him to end up in New York!” Carole says, looking like she can’t decide how she feels about it. 

“That will be so nice,” Rachel says with a glance at the camera still following them. 

“Oh, yes, of course,” Carole says. She looks at Rachel and then back at Burt. “New York!” 

“That’ll be nice, being close to family,” Burt says. 

“He won’t even have to maintain a separate residence,” Kurt says with a smile. 

“Oh?” Carole says confusedly. 

Kurt shrugs as casually as he can. “There’s no reason the three of us can’t live together.” Part of him wants to hold Carole’s gaze and smile until she realizes exactly what he’s implying, but he makes himself look away. 

Finn gets directed back to the green room, a blinding wall of flashes behind him. His face is flushed, his eyes are glassy, and he weaves a little on his feet like he’s had too much to drink, even though Kurt knows Finn’s only had water for at least the last few hours. The Jets hat on his head is slightly crooked. 

“Hey,” he says, looking only at Kurt and Noah. 

“New York,” Kurt says with a wide smile. 

Noah doesn’t say anything, and Kurt realizes that Noah hasn’t said anything since “the Jets,” back in the other green room. He’s grinning at Kurt and Finn, though, and as Kurt recognizes the exact look on Noah’s face, Noah grabs Finn and kisses him. Finn immediately reacts like he always reacts when Noah kisses him, wrapping his arms around him and kissing back. 

“What on earth?” Burt says. “Boys!”

“Oh, _that_ explains so much!” Rachel exclaims.

“Finn Hudson!” Carole says, sounding horrified.

“Well that’s a good part of it out, isn’t it?” Kurt says mostly to himself before raising his voice, choosing his words more or less deliberately. “Baby? Darling? We have a bit of a different sort of audience.” 

“Oops?” Noah says softly enough that Kurt and Finn are probably the only two who can hear him.

“I’m going to New York!” Finn says, seemingly oblivious to the reactions around him. 

“Mommy! Mommy! Noah kissed Finn!” Audrey says, tugging at Carole’s dress. “Mommy! Noah kissed him!”

Carole frowns at Audrey. “Audrey! Stop! Don’t say that!” 

“Noah kissed Finn!” Audrey repeats, starting to twirl around Finn and Noah. “Finn kissed Noah! I’m dancin’!”

“So who do we have to thank?” Kurt asks as he steps beside Noah and Finn. “And send ridiculously over the top gifts to?” 

“No idea. Guess the Bears just really wanted an established quarterback,” Finn says, reaching for Kurt’s arm and pulling him into a kiss.

“Boys! What is going on here?” Burt demands. 

Kurt doesn’t rush kissing Finn before turning to Rachel. “Yes, I suppose it does for you.” 

“I told you this was unacceptable!” Carole says, now glaring at Finn. 

“You told— Carole! This has happened before?” Burt asks.

“Yay! Evewybody is in love!” Audrey says, still twirling around and around Finn, Kurt, and Noah. “Evewybody is in loooove!”

“Oh, only the once that _she_ was aware of,” Kurt says, and now he does indulge himself a bit, looking at Carole and smiling. They’ve already got cameras on them, so there’s little point in attempting to backtrack in any way. Carole stares back at Kurt for a few seconds before exhaling loudly and turning towards Burt, shaking her head. 

“I told him that he needed to stay out of Kurt and Noah’s relationship,” Carole says with her chin lifted a little, and considering the scene, the fact that she looks the most defiant is odd. 

“You— But—” Burt sputters, then finally just sits down with his hands up in defeat. 

“I guess I’m still bad at learning,” Finn says, holding Kurt’s arm a little tighter. 

“All things considered, I think it makes more sense for you to listen to us than her about this particular thing,” Kurt says as lightly as he can. 

“Mr. Hudson!” a voice from behind the cameras says. “A word?” 

“Huh?” Finn says, squinting in the direction of the voice.

“Love, love, love!” Audrey chants, still twirling around. “Lovelovelove!”

One of the on-air reporters for the NFL Network squeezes past the camera person, looking confused. “Mr. Hudson,” he repeats. “Can you make a statement for our viewers on what we’ve all just observed?” 

“Well, I’m not sure what all you saw,” Finn says, “but it was just kissing. It’s probably fine for TV.”

“Loooooove, _looooove_ ,” Audrey sing-songs as she spins, then she stops abruptly and promptly vomits on Carole’s shoes. 

Noah snorts, sounding like he’s holding back a laugh, and Kurt has to press his own lips together briefly. “I think it’s the three of us part that’s probably confusing them, darling,” Kurt says softly. 

“Oh,” Finn says. “Uh, these are my, uh… brothers?”

“Exactly!” Carole calls out, still sounding angry. Audrey heaves again. 

“Sowwy, Mommy.”

“Not my actual brothers. Step-brother and brother-in-law,” Finn says. “Not actually related at all. Also, I love them.”

“We were seventeen when our parents got married. You should probably include that detail, too,” Kurt says to the NFL Network reporter. 

“Really no manual for this,” Noah suddenly says with a laugh. “Should we warn people about that?” 

“Oh yeah, and Puck’s been my best friend my whole life. You should put that in the story, too,” Finn says. 

“Right, okay,” the reporter says, then turns to the camera. “Alright, folks, you heard them, and we’ll be back after this break with an on-air statement from Jets GM Scott Pioli.” The lights on the camera go off abruptly, and Kurt turns back to Noah and Finn. 

“The cat is very much out of the bag, my loves,” Kurt says in a murmur. “I don’t think we’ll be able to quietly go apartment hunting without disguises.” 

“You can just pick out whatever one you like the best,” Finn says. “Probably we’ll need a really big bed.”

“I’m going to be in even _more_ stories now!” Rachel says excitedly. “You’ll let me be at a few press conferences, right?” 

“Big bed, press conferences, okay,” Noah says. 

“I think I’m going to take Carole and Audrey back to the hotel,” Burt says. 

“Okay, Dad,” Kurt says calmly. “When you’re done here, Finn, we can all go home.”

“I’m sure the three of you wouldn’t mind escorting me to my apartment?” Rachel says. 

“I think we could do that,” Finn says. “Bossofme?”

“It is along the way,” Kurt agrees. 

“I think this will be a wonderful opportunity for _all_ of us,” Rachel says as they leave the green room and start to try to leave the building. Kurt takes the hat off Finn’s head so they’re a little less obvious, and eventually they make it out a stage entrance, ending up on a sidewalk with no one paying them very much attention. 

“We’ll make sure you get due credit,” Kurt says to her. 

“But we get the big bed,” Noah says, not really paying attention to Rachel. 

“I think I’m gonna love living in New York,” Finn says. 

Noah sighs happily. “Thank you, Mr. Pioli.”


End file.
